Decepción
by Yenapa
Summary: Cuando por fin consigues hacer algo que deseas desde hace tanto tiempo, pero al hacerlo no consigues esa felicidad o ese júbilo de haber conseguido ese algo, te hace preguntarte si lo que pudiste lograr sirvió o no, es ahí donde te das cuenta si lo que hiciste fue importante, hasta algunas veces, es ahí cuando te das cuenta de la realidad
El cuerpo marchito de Goon Doc cayó al suelo, la mirada de la babosa estaba vacía, fría, sin ninguna pizca de emoción en sus ojos. Se había marchitado, lo habían derrotado, había perdido la vida.

Junjie no se esperaba estar frente a esa babosa que ahora no era más que un miserable saco de carne que poco a poco iría pudriéndose a causa del tiempo, no se había esperado encontrarlo con un nuevo huésped que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, no se había esperado enfrentarse a él, y aprendiendo de sus errores, haberlo derrotado con Doc que estaba con él desde la mañana, no se había esperado poder acabar con esa Malvada por fin.

Ni siquiera se inmutaba de verlo reducido a un cadáver, ni siquiera se inmutaba de ser testigo de como Goon fallecía, ni siquiera se inmutaba de ser el que acabó con la Malvada que provocó la caída de las Cavernas Del Este y que casi provocaba la caída de BajoTerra.

Observó sus Lanzadoras, las armas con las que había llevado a cabo la derrota y muerte de Goon, recordando el martirio que había sufrido en las Cavernas Del Este, no recordaba absolutamente nada, no recordaba que había hecho, ¡Ni siquiera sabía por cuanto tiempo había sido!, pero cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, no recordaba que había hecho, solo sabía que había provocado mucho daño estando bajo el control de Goon Doc.

Pero ahora, ver a esa babosa que yacía muerta en el suelo, no sentía siquiera un ápice de remordimiento, no sentía lastima, no sentía tristeza, pero tampoco sentía alegría o júbilo como huviera pensado.

Junjie no había podido evitar imaginar ese momento, ver a Goon Doc derrotado frente a él, marchitandose, sufriendo como él lo había hecho, era normal que hubiera estado planeando una venganza perfecta en donde conseguiría regocijarse y gozar de su victoria, donde por fin conseguiría quitarse el tremendo peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, donde por fin conseguiría la redención, donde por fin conseguiría el perdón a si mismo, donde por fin conseguiría recuperar su honor.

Pero ahora que por fin obtenía su venganza, que ahora Goon Doc este pagando en la muerte los delitos que cometió, que ahora ese momento que tanto había añorado y que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por cumplirlo se hizo realidad, no sintió el alivio, la felicidad, ni pudo sentir siquiera que el peso del hecho de haber sido el Dark Slinger se fuera, no sintió que el odio y el dolor se fueran, no sintió siquiera que se desataran.

Por el contrario, lo que Junjie sentía en ese momento, era una gran decepción y desilusión. Solo se sentía vacío.

Un vacío que le obligaba a preguntarse una sola cosa:

¿Acabar con Goon Doc sirvió se algo?

No sentía nada, no sentía júbilo, no sentía gozo, no sentía remordimiento o dolor, solo se sentía desilusionado y decepcionado al darse cuenta de que la tal redención que había deseado alcanzar no era más una farsa, una vil mentira que fue puesta ante sus ojos como una venda.

Entonces. ¿De que sirvió alcanzar ese objetivo?, ¿De que sirvió haber terminado con la Malvada?, ¿De que sirvió la venganza?.

Fue ahí cuando Junjie se dio cuenta de una realmente decepcionante verdad.

Acabar con Goon Doc había servido, y fue de mucha importancia, sirvió para evitar que un peligro volverá a poner de rodillas a BajoTerra, sirvió para evitar que más gente sufriera por esta babosa, sirvió para evitar que BajoTerra sufriera el mismo destino que sus tierras natales.

¿Y por qué no había pensado en eso antes?.

La respuesta quedo clara ante él.

Acabar con Goon Doc no era un deseo desinteresado para proteger a las Cavernas como debía ser. Era más bien un capricho suyo para recuperarse emocionalmente, para poder sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Junjie entendió que había sido egoísta.

No había pensado con desinterés, como un Protector debía hacerlo, no había pensado en los demás, solo había pensado en lo que había sucedido, y en el dolor que le había provocado solo a él. Ese calvario, ese dolor, ese fuerte odio que le había carcomido durante tanto tiempo era lo que él había elegido. Junjie entendió que se había lastimado así mismo de forma innecesaria, en vez de seguir adelante.

Había sido un egoísta y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Junjie se sintió decepcionado de si mismo, y al mismo tiempo enfurecido, ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello?, ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta y caprichoso?, ¡¿Por qué era ahora que se daba cuenta de su error?, ¡¿Por qué no actuó como debía ser?!.

Era consciente de que era humano, y que cometía errores como cualquiera, pero ese error que cometió, esa manera de pensar no podía perdonarsela fácilmente, se sintió como un tonto.

El daño ya estaba hecho, si conseguía salvar a las Cavernas Del Este, de todas formas lo que había hecho bajo el control de Goon Doc seguiría marcando la historia de sus Cavernas Natales, y seguiría manchando su pasado, esos hechos seguirían allí, no importaba que hiciera para que eso no fuera así.

No tenía honor, y no podía recuperarlo, sus acciones como Dark Slinger eran imperdonables, su nombre quedaría manchado para siempre por culpa de la babosa que estaba frente a él, muerta en el suelo, sin vida, marchita.

Pero también por culpa suya.

Si huviera sido fuerte, si no se huviera confiado, tal vez no huviera sufrido como lo hizo, nada de eso huviera ocurrido, quizá el daño que provocó nunca huviera sido provocado, quizá aun viviría en paz.

Pero la realidad era otra.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar sus errores del pasado.

Junjie no podía recuperar su honor, no podía alcanzar la redención, no podía perdonarse a si mismo.

Y se lo merecía.

Esa era la realidad. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

* * *

 _ **Definitivamente no puedo creer que hice un one-shot como este, la verdad es que derepente cuando lavaba los platos en una tarde lluviosa de martes mientras pensaba en BajoTerra, la inspiración inesperadamente llego, entonces luego de un largo tiempo pensando, (Y por largo tiempo quiero decir dos días), por fin pude escribir este one-shot que espero que les haya caído bien :3**_

 _ **Junjie es una persona muy madura, sería, y desinteresada, pero también es un humano y los humanos cometen errores, algunos demasiado tontos, otros que son muy obvios pero de los que no se dan cuenta, estos simples hechos me prendieron el foco cuando lavaba los platos, XD**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado**_

 ** _Cuídense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon (Que últimamente no hace lemons por falta de inspiración, y que está pensando en un lemon Elixie (¡Spoiler!) 7w7)_**

 ** _-ElPoderYenapa..._**

 ** _O Yenapa, como quieran llamarme ^^_**


End file.
